The present invention relates to an undulated shed loom having a filling-thread clamping device arranged on the entrance end of the shed, adapted to clamp the filling thread fast behind each shuttle so as to convey this part of the filling thread to the fell of the cloth, and to hold the filling thread fast until it has been woven into the cloth.
A first known filling-thread clamping device of the aforementioned type used on an undulated shed loom with rotary reed consists of two oppositely rotating conveyor belts which contact each other along a conveyance path which is directed towards the inlet end of the rotary reed. The filling thread extending out of the shuttle is fed, immediately after the filling of the shuttles, into the conveyance path between the conveyor belts and conveyed to the fell of the cloth.
This known filling-thread clamping device has the disadvantage, in addition to the fact that it takes up an excessive amount of space, that precise synchronization is required between the shuttle filling device, the filling-thread cutting device, the drive of the conveyor belts, and the shuttle transport. Furthermore, with this filling-thread clamping device the filling thread extending out of the rear part of the shuttles, when it is fed between the conveyor belts, must be taut and extend a relatively long distance out of the shuttle. This known filling-thread clamping device can thus be used only for very special shuttle-filling and shuttle-feed systems and is, for instance, not suitable for systems in which the filling thread cannot be offered in a taut state and with the required long length to the clamping device. The fact that the filling thread must be offered the clamping device in a relatively large length furthermore means that relatively long filling-thread fringes protrude on the selvage on the entrance side, which fringes must be shortened by an additional cutter.
A second known filling-thread clamping device, of the aforementioned type used on an undulated shed loom with rotary reed, consists of a feed disk, arranged on the drive shaft of the rotary reed and provided with driving teeth for the filling thread, and of two plates arranged between the feeding disk and the adjacent end of the rotary reed, fixed in position, parallel to the feed disk. The conveying of the filling thread to the fell of the cloth is effected, in the case of this filling thread clamping device, by the driving teeth of the feed disk and by clamping between the feed disk and one of the said plates.
This known filling-thread clamping device, in which the distance between the end of the rotary reed and the two plates arranged parallel to the feed disk or between the two plates is about 0.5 to at most 1.0 mm., is not sufficiently reliable due to the danger that, because of dirt and dust which has collected in these narrow spaces, the filling thread cannot be grasped and transported accurately. Another disadvantage of this known filling-thread clamping device is that its application to the rotary reed requires relatively difficult manipulations.
The closest prior art known to the applicant in connection with this application is in Swiss Pat. No. 530,495 and Swiss Pat. No. 557,442.